Devina Easton
Dr. Devina Sorna nee Easton is a trailblazing colonial woman who knew she could do something more for herself than the confines of her homeworld could offer. Leaving to get an advanced education in engineering, she once worked for the Secretary of Defense and was once in line to be the First Lady of the Federation. Background Information Devina was born into the typical family on the Federation's most colonial colony. Born to young parents, she was relatively sheltered but gifted with a high IQ (179), she yearned for more and left for Earth to pursue a higher education. Her parents are Juliana and Larry Easton, who are kind and boisterous colonists. Juliana is the sister to Jean Sparks and James Wexler. Larry Easton is the brother to the late Patrick Easton. He is Andrew Easton's uncle. Personal Life Arthur Greenwood (2396-2396) - Meeting Arthur on a trail in the woods, the two connected and went on a couple dates. They remained together until she got pregnant. Unwilling to be part of the babies life, Arthur broke up with her. Years later, he went back to check in, only to find that their child had died after a premature birth. They are no longer in communication. Alal Sorna (2411-2414): Having previously worked together in the residence, following the death of his wife, the two became closer. Able to relate to the death of a loved on, Devina was able to offer the comfort Alal needed to cope with his grief. They became more serious 6 months after his wife's death. They stayed together until April of 2414 when the symbionts relationship with Theresa Sparks became more intense. Unable to have an open relationship and unhappy in the role of partner to the President, they amicably separated. They have one child. Clayton Riggs (2414-Current): After serving as her guard throughout the Sorna-Devrinx election campaign, they became romantically involved after her split with the President. A month later, Devina conceived and they became more serious. Children Devina had one child with Arthur Greenwood named Hyacinth Easton. Hyacinth only lived for one hour after her birth on Bringold because she was a premature baby. Without the proper care and facilities on the planet, the baby passed away. This loss profoundly impacted Devina's life as she blamed herself. After the death she moved back to Earth to control with her career. Devina has one child with Alal Sorna named Violet Sorna. Please see the link for more information. Devina has one child with Clayton Riggs named Ember Riggs. Please see link for more information. Devina adopted one child from Clayton Riggs named Martin Riggs. Career and Education Devina once worked for Anthony Norad, the Secretary of Defense; however she knew him previously when she was employed by his engineering firm Norad Industries. When she met her future husband, she left her position as an engineer to help him with his campaign and is currently the First Lady of the Federation. Devina frequently works with charities and foundations to bring awareness to children and babies in colonial areas. 2 Devina Easton Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Engineering Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:March Category:2370 Category:All Characters